Chrono Trigger: Alternate Realities
by Dark Majesty
Summary: Well heck, I'm not going to ruin it for you. Read and review it, please.
1. Chrono Trigger: Alternate Realities // P...

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Crono Thrigger or

the characters, just the plot in this story.

The Death of Kings

_Part I_

Chapter I

BY

D A R T HV A D E R

  
"....And tell him....he'd better stay alive!" the Cook uttered just as he sped back down to the kitchen. Crono smirked.   
"C'mon, Crono, let's bring this stuff to the bridge!" said Marle.   
"That would be advisable. Organic nourishment is essential to sustain the life of other organic lifeforms," said Robo.   
Marle looked at R66-Y. "We're gonna have to work on your people skills," she said, and laughed a care-free laugh.   
Lucca stood there with the hunk of meat in her hands. "This's the biggest beef jerky I've ever seen in my life," she contemplated.   
"That is only logical. It is designed to feed an entire batallion of troops," Robo reasoned.   
"Let's go!" said Marle.   
Crono led the group through Guardia Forest, and the four young warriors raced toward Zenan Bridge.   
"Sir Crono, is that food for us?" the Knight Captain asked anxiously. Crono nodded. "Then we're saved! Thank you, Sir Crono!"   
Crono passed the beef jerky to the Captain. He tore off a chunk, and passed the rest along to his other troops. The salty taste of the meat seemed to revitalize the troops instantly.   
"Take an offensive formation!" said the Captain. Everyone got up and went into position. The Captain handpicked the four weakest soldiers out of the bunch and pulled them out to guard their end of the bridge. "Attack!!" he ordered.   
The Knights of the Square Table rushed unto the bridge and toward Magus's troops. Their batallion, from this distance, seemed to be commanded by a giant pickle.   
"Sir Crono," said the Knight Captain, "Would you do us the honor of helping fend off the Magus's troops?" Crono looked at his three compadres. They all nodded. He looked back to the Captain and nodded too. "Thank you so much!" said the Captain. "Here, take this. You'll probably need it." He took off his helmet, made of solid gold, and gave it to Crono. "I'll be fine. I can use one of the extra steel helmets we have in storage," he added, responding to some worried glances from Marle and Lucca.   
Crono thanked the Knight and donned the helmet. He led his friends toward the Guardia knights, who were getting slaughtered by a bunch of skeletons. As they approached, the giant pickle advanced as well.   
Crono and Company arrived just as the last of the knights was killed. The pickle got there a second later. "I'm Ozzie, Magus's second-in-command. Either get killed by my troops, or SCAT!" he warned. Crono stood his ground. An evil smile extended across Ozzie's face. "Then Skeletons, attack!!"   
Not only did the skeletons surviving from the previous battle attack, but the corpses of some of the Knights of the Square Table got up and started advancing as well.   
"Ewwww, that's gross!!" said Marle, and she fired her crossbow at the attackers. Some arrows got lodged in the zombies' chests, but it didn't hinder them.   
"Looks like we need some more fire power!" said Lucca. She fired off blasts from her gun and blew the heads off two zombies. Their remaining bodies fell hard onto the wooden floor. "Bingo!!" she shouted victoriously.   
Robo stood still for a moment. Lucca could tell he was making some advanced calculations for a battle plan or something.   
"I have configured the most efficient plan for attack," he finally said.   
"Then do it!!" said Marle.   
"Then you may want to get down," said Robo. Crono, Lucca, and Marle all dropped to the floor. Robo nodded in satisfaction and lifted his arms. Parts of his metallic outer body plating shifted around, revealing nozzles of some sort. He spun around. Purplish lasers fired from the nozzles and the Undead were being emersed in some kind of radiation.   
After a moment, Robo stopped spinning and his body plating reverted to its original positioning. The zombies were coming in faster now.   
Ozzie burst out laughing. "You idiot," he said, "These things are all undead. Whatever that was you just did was shadow magic! Undead things get stronger when they're hit with shadow magic!"   
Robo's three friends got back up and they all resumed fighting vigorously. Before long, all the zombies and skeletons were laying in pieces on the wood, despite Ozzie's constant mocking laughter.   
"Whew," said the pickle once the hysteria finally left his system, "These wimps're stronger than I thought."   
The four of them chased Ozzie all the way to the other side of the bridge, massacreing skeletons and the like on the way.   
"This's the end of the line, Buster!!" said Lucca.   
"There is no way out," said Robo.   
That smirk swept Ozzie's face again. He lifted his arms and suddenly yelled, "Zombor!! Attack!!"   
The bones lying all over the floor around them came up off the ground and started reassembling themselves into one big monstrosity.   
"Have fun!" said Ozzie, and he ran away like a rabbit.   
"What the heck is THAT thing?!" Marle shouted.   
"It's a big skeleton monster-thingy," said Lucca. "We'd better do something about it before it kills us," she added.   
The monster pranced about the area where the grass of the land met the wood of the bridge, occasionally shooting out some kind of attack here and there. These attacks weren't particularly damaging, and the group attacked Zombor like they did any normal monster.   
Then, when they least expected it, when the legs of the monster were on the verge of destruction, Zombor shouted, "Doom, doom, doom, doom..." over and over again, and energy began collecting in the creature's midsection. A giant laser blast finally slammed out of it and engulfed the four heroes, vaporizing them before they had a chance to blink.   



	2. Chrono Trigger: Alternate Realities // P...

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Chrono Trigger or

the characters, just the plot in this story.

The Death of Kings

_Part I_

Chapter II

BY

D A R T HV A D E R

  
Ozzie raced back to the bridge, literally dragging one of the skeleton warriors behind him.   
"Y..you mean... we actually won?!" he shouted, holding the skeleton by the arms in front of him. The skull nodded wearily up and down. "Woo-hoooo!" the giant pickle rejoiced, accidentally tossing the skeleton way up into the air. It landed rather hard on the wood, breaking into alot of pieces upon contact. He glanced at the pile, shrugged indifferently, and ran over to the other side of the bridge. The Knight Captain's own sword had gotten lodged firmly in his head. The other knights' body parts were scattered all around.   
Ozzie pulled the sword out of the poor man's head. This wasn't as easy as it appeared. The suction had the weapon in there pretty good. Ozzie had to press his left foot against the Captain's head and finally pulled the thing out, tumbling back and landing on his ass in the process (if pickles have asses). He stood back up and stared at the sword for a moment. He slowly licked the blood off of it and threw it into the ocean separating the Northern and Southern continents. Without explanation, the remaining blood on the sword tainted the entire ocean and all the water turned blood-red.   
"ATTACK!!!!!!" Ozzie screamed, loud enough for his troops stationed in a camp just south of Dorino Village to hear.   
The citizens of Dorino Village heard it too. They supposed it didn't sound too good. 

Within the hour, a multitude of undead and monstrous soldiers paraded through Guardia Forest, hacking and knocking down most of the trees in the process.   
Guardia's final line of defense was swarmed over by troops of hideous creatures. They were storming the castle.   
  
"Hurry, Chancellor, barricade the doors!!" Leene cried desperately.   
"O...of course, My Queen," said the Chancellor, and he obeyed his order, knowing full and well it didn't do them a lick of good.   
"Ohhh...my Dear...what's happening...?" King Guardia XXII asked wearily. All the commotion from the lower levels of the castle had woken up the wounded ruler of Guardia.   
"Shhhh...everything's gonna be fine, Dear. Don't worry. I'll be right here by your side," said Leene. "I'll be right by your side," she repeated, and continued repeating it, even as a battering ram burst through the doors and monsters flooded into the room. Her last word was "by.." before her head was chopped clean off her shoulders. 

"Send in the Prisoner!" Ozzie bellowed as he sat upon the throne in the main hallway of the self-proclaimed Ozzie Castle. King Guardia XXII's head was perched up on a stand sitting next to the throne. Four ogres carried out a rather disheveled-looking human from the old knight's quarters.   
"You," said the Cook, "..are the most heartless, ruthless, hideous monstrosity I've ever laid my eyes upon."   
"We can save the worshipping for later," said Ozzie. "Right now I wanna let you know that Guardia doesn't exist anymore. From now on, we'll call this land Magus Land!.....no wait, that doesn't sound right when you say it outloud. Maybe.....Magusia!" He paused to think about it some more. "Well, we can figure out a name for it later. Right now I wanna shove it in your face that we won! Hehehehehehehe."   
"Is that the only reason you brought me out here?" asked the Cook.   
"Well, no, actually. I figure I'd give you a little gift before you got executed. The Knight Captain was your brother, right?" asked Ozzie. The Cook nodded. "Good. I figured I'd give you a little parting gift, hehehe," said the pickle. He reached around behind the throne and picked something up. He hid it in his arms against his chest. "Come here," he said. The chef looked at the ogres behind him. They nodded. He walked slowly up toward the throne. Ozzie used his finger to urge the Cook on, until he got within one foot of the pickle.   
"Here, take a look at this!!!" said the pickle, and he unwinded his arms and held the Knight Captain's head in front of the Cook's face. His face filled with horror and he fell backward.   
"You...you fat little green bastard!!!" the Cook screamed, and he leapt onto ozzie and punched him repeatedly in the head. Ozzie picked him up by the collar and tossed him onto the floor. He was laughing hysterically. He managed to look at one of the guards standing beside the throne and waved his hand. The guard threw his spear straight toward the Cook, and it impaled him in the gut. He fell flat on the red carpet and died, slowly and painfully.   



	3. Chrono Trigger: Alternate Realities // P...

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Chrono Trigger or

the characters, just the plot in this story.

The Death of Kings

_Part I_

Chapter III

BY

D A R T HV A D E R

  
Tata fell down parallel to the ladder, startling Frog quite a bit. He reflexively drew his knight's sword and edged in closer, until he saw that it was only a boy.   
"Child? Whatst thou doth in my abode?" he asked, retracting his sword into his sheathe again.   
Tata looked up, deftly afraid, until he saw that it was Frog. "Hey, it's you! You're that frog who dropped that medal in the bar the other day!! Here, you can have it back, I don't want it anymore!!" he yelped. He took the Hero Medal off his neck and tossed it to Frog's feet. Frog kneeled down to pick it up.   
"Aye, 'tis my Medal. Now, Child, you still have not answered my question. Whatst thou doth in my abode? And as well, what is thy name?"   
"My name's Tata. I'm here 'cause I was hiding out in these woods and I guess I wasn't looking and I fell down in this hole."   
"And why were't thou taking refuge within my forest?"   
"I was getting to that. Magus's army captured Guardia Castle!! They're seizing all the towns and bringing everyone to prison. I just barely escaped before they got to Porre!"   
Frog's face darkened with anger and disbelief. "Y...you mean...mine enemy's troops hath won the war?!"   
Tata shook his head quickly and with wide, frightened eyes.   
"You may stay here,...."   
"Tata."   
"You may stay here, Tata, while I take these matters into mine own hands. Magus shalt not win this war so easily that he shalln't have to deal with me."   
"I wanna come with you."   
"Nonsense, Boy. You are but a child. You shan't be able to uphold thineself in battle. 'Twill be safer if I go alone."   
"But I really can defend myself!! I mean--"   
In one lightning fast wrist movement, Frog drew his sword and thrust it in a backward arc, straight for Tata's head. Before the blade got within one foot above the boy's head, it had been blocked by his own dagger. Frog nodded once in approval and turned around to face Tata.   
"Very well. Thou hath proven thineself. However, thou cannot hope to face Magus's monsters with an ordinary dagger. I shall supply thee with a more suitable weapon."   
He opened a closet he had made the year before and took his second-best sword. He handed it to Tata in its sheathe. Tata put his dagger and the sheathe on his belt.   
Then, Frog went back in the closet and took out his two best suits of armor. He gave the smaller one to Tata and put on the other one himself.   
After all the necessary preparations were made, Frog and Tata ventured above ground and cautiously crept out of the woods.   
"We shall mount an assault on the main base of operations. Magus's castle," Frog instructed.   
"Shouldn't we try and take Guardia Castle back first?" Tata suggested.   
"Negligible," said Frog. "I hath studied Magus forever since he transformed me into this hideous frog form. I know that if he were ever to fall, his troops would immediately flee to the nearest dark corner and remain there for the better part of eternity."   
Tata didn't really understand the logic of all this, but decided to go along with it and ask the next best question. "How're we gonna get to Magus's castle though?"   
"There is only one way," said Frog. "I shall have to swim across the canal and carry thee unto my back. Hence, we will have no choice but to venture across the dangerous terrain and make our way to Magus's Castle."   
"You're gonna swim across the entire canal with me on your back?!" Tata asked. Frog nodded calmly. Tata opened his mouth again, but decided to leave that alone too. 

They made it to the shore, only running into two or three monsters along the way. Frog had vanquished all of them rather effortlessly. Tata propped himself up on Frog's shoulders, and Frog hopped into the cold, salt water and paddled his legs with all his might, only moving his arms slightly so Tata wouldn't his lose his balance. 

After about a half an hour, the duo made it to the opposite beach. "You're amazing!! I never knew a knight who could swim that good," Tata commented.   
"Aye, 'tis true that there be some definite advantages in being half-frog. Perhaps I shall thank Magus before he is destroyed."   
Remarkably, they made it over all the mountains with no problems. By the time the daylight first began to subside, they'd reached the front gate of the palace.   
"Let us enter," said Frog.   
"Shouldn't we camp somewhere first and wait till day comes?"   
"No. I shall not wait any longer. We will enter the castle and destroy the fiendish wizard once and for all."   
  
"....Now the chosen time has come...." Magus uttered, after a long and complex series of chants that didn't make any sense to him. At least, he had no idea what they translated out to be. The black wind had first whispered those words to him over twelve-thousand years previous. His sister was present at the time, and she had heard it too.   
"Schala....what is that..?" he'd asked.   
"That's the language of the Black Wind.....it is incredibly powerful and extremely evil, and shouldn't be spoken by any mortal, not even one of us Mystics. Please, Janus, remember that in case temptation should rear its ugly head upon you," she'd answered, with a slight but unmistakable ere of fear.   
Schala had warned him of alot of other things right then, but that one sentence there was the thing that stuck in Magus's mind after all these years. His mind flashed back to that moment as he completed his ritual.   
"Exchange this world for...Lavos!!"   
Five seconds later and Magus didn't think this was as good an idea as he'd hoped.   
As the last hiss of the word Lavos had left Magus's mouth, the entire room began to shake violently. The blue flames surrounding him had burst upward in pillars of blinding fire, and the solid rock floor below the six-armed statue afront him began to crumble away, little by little.   
That was when Frog and Tata came in.   
"Magus!!!" Frog managed to scream above the roar of the ensuing chaos, "What art thou doing?!"   
Magus twisted his body around in bewilderment. "I...it's that stupid frog!!" he exclaimed. He tried to get up, but couldn't because everything was shaking around so bad. 

Magus's castle disappeared. In its place, there was a large, turtle-like creature with hypnotic eyes and extremely sharp spikes protruding symmetrically from the turtle-like shell; there was a human; there was a Mystic; and there was a frog.   
"Magus!! This be thine own creation?!" Frog shouted, more in fear than in anger.   
"What...?! You idiot, I didn't create this thing....I only summoned it! I..."   
The creature let out an ear-splitting roar, heard throughout the world. The sheer sound vibrations knocked King Guardia's head clear off its pedestal.   
"I.....I.....I'm...scared..." Tata said, obviously overwhelmed by the seriousness of the situation.   
"Well don't just stand there, you stupid frog, DO something!! Help me kill this thing!" said Magus.   
Frog looked at Magus with distrusting eyes.   
"Look, if we don't stop this thing it'll destroy the world!! Would you get over yourself and just help me???" the Mystic cried in desperation. Frog looked at him for a few more seconds, then nodded once.   
"Then may our partnership last 'till the end of this battle, and from then we shall continue our battle for world conquest."   
"What?? Oh, you mean Ozzie's idiots? No problem. If we can get rid of this thing I'll call them all off. Hell, I'll even..."   
It roared again, a little weaker than the first time. It shot out a powerful laser or something from its eyes and killed Tata.   
Magus and Frog nodded to eachother, both knowing that the time for chit-chat was over. Frog took Tata's weapon and held both swords high and Magus raised his scythe menacingly at the huge turtle. They attacked the thing savagely.   
Before long, the head protruding from the shell was completely destroyed. It wasn't moving. It looked dead.   
"It appears as though we hath saved the world," said Frog.   
"No, it's not dead yet. I know what you're about to say, but trust me, I know. I've studied this thing ever since I got a hold of the proper research materials. There are separate entities controlling this thing from within the stupid shell. We're gonna have to get this thing in the core before it's gone for good. Follow me."   
  
An hour and a half later, Lavos's shell simply disappeared into thin air, and only a frog corpse and a badly beaten superhuman were left.   
Magus was panting deeply, and decided to use his magic to cure himself. He knelt down beside Frog's corpse with solemn eyes.   
"You....you fought bravely, Fr...no, Glenn. I never expected you to keep going after I cast this damned spell on you. You're a better man than I or anyone else could ever be. For that, I hope you can accept it when I call you 'friend'."   
He stopped talking at that point, because he sensed tears creeping up toward his eyes. His lip was trembling as it was. He stood up and looked into the glaring full moon of the peaceful night sky. His hair blew and his cape ruffled gently in the night breeze. No more struggling. No more tedious research. No more Lavos. No more Black Wind. 

No more evil.   
  
  
He knelt back down and rested his palm on Frog's chest. Frog was restored to his original human state. This was the least Magus could do.   
The hero would be called Frog no longer. In all the history books, he'd be called Glenn.   


The following morning, Magus awoke with a yawn from the soft grass surrounding the home of his late castle. He looked at Glenn and a small smile, the first one he'd worn since he last saw Schala, sneaked its way onto his face. Everything would be alright now. He would make all his soldiers disappear and he'd personally help repair all the damages made by his army. The humans could have their world back, and so could he.   
But none of that would ever bring back a lone knight. A knight who fought with tremendous vigor and determination despite despicable odds. This knight was named Glenn, and Magus pledged at that moment that the world would never forget him.   



	4. Chrono Trigger: Alternate Realities // P...

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Chrono Trigger or

the characters, just the plot in this story.

The Death of Kings

_Part I_

Epilogue

BY

D A R T HV A D E R

  
The monsters all disappeared without a trace, and the only one strong enough to be left alive from Magus's genocide was Ozzie. Of course, he was no match for the entire world's population of humans, so he was promptly killed and thrown to the bottom of the ocean, which Magus had also taken the liberty of turning blue again.   
Magus explained to the world that the entire war was just Ozzie's idea and that the only reason Magus went along with it was so he could have privacy to conduct research on Lavos. This took quite a bit of convincing, but his completely reformed personality helped him quite a bit.   
Two years after the war had ended and Lavos was gone, the people decided they needed another leader. Since King Guardia and Leene had had no children before they were killed, the people decided to elect Magus the new king of Guardia. Completely confounded by the offer at first, he soon accepted it, and reigned Guardia for the rest of his life, which, consequently, was quite a long time. 

** **

**End of Part I**  



End file.
